Darkstalkers X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Darkstalkers series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Darkstalkers series with the Tekken series (Street Fighter X Tekken section) and Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section). It also lists an interaction between the Tekken series and the Star Gladiator series (Street Fighter X Tekken section). Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Felicia's ending in the first Darkstalkers game includes a mention of Blanka, the wild man from Street Fighter II. During the ending, Felicia manages to fulfill her dream of becoming a star, signing a contract to produce several films of her adventures. While taking a bath, she comments on her desire to have Blanka as her leading man. While this makes a type 1 link between both series, it is worth noting this reference is exclusive of the English version, with the original Japanese script for the same ending making no reference to Blanka at all. Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge One of the moves from newcomer character Hsien-ko, known as "Anki Hou", has her throwing a random item in an overhead arc at the opponent. Two of the possible items that she takes out of her sleeves is one of the big spiked bracelets worn by Chun-li and the claw weapon wielded by the Spanish ninja Balrog (Vega in Japan). Both items have a very low random chance of being thrown from among a list of generic items including rocks, small barrels and a boomerang. In the sequel Vampire Savior, both items return unchanged and Hsien-ko gains a third Street Fighter item hidden under her sleeves: a small, white Akuma doll which spins around as it flies. Unlike the previous items, the Akuma doll appears more often when performing the move. Darkstalkers_ankihou_chun.png|Chun-li's bracelet being thrown in Night Warriors Darkstalkers_ankihou_claw.png|Balrog/Vega's claw being thrown in Night Warriors Darkstalkers_ankihou_akuma.png|Akuma doll being thrown in Vampire Savior A second, possible reference can be seen in Donovan's ending, where a grown-up Anita appears wearing a red dress with large, yellow buttons and a yellow scarf, loosely resembling the standard attire used by Rose from the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series. Although whether this was intentional or not is unknown, several fan theories were created around the resemblance between the two characters, most notably that Anita would grow up and become Rose herself, helped by the fact both characters possess extremelly powerful psychic powers. Officially, no such connection actually exists, however. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, titled "San Francisco Bay", is set within a cruiser of his ownership where he's holding a birthday party for his girlfriend (and future wife) Eliza. This stage features several character cameos from an assortment of Capcom's franchises, appearing as guests of the party and visible in the background tending to themselves as the battle unfolds. Among the many cameos stand five Darkstalkers characters. * Standing on the far left of the stage one can spot Lord Raptor, Hsien-ko and her sister Mei-ling. Raptor appears on his living or human form before becoming a zombie, and can be seen sitting on a large gift, slumped forward while tuning his guitar. The sisters stand next to him and observe the battle, both wearing normal dresses with their standard costume's color schemes (blue and red for Hsien-ko, yellow for Mei-ling). Hsien-ko also has a normal skin tone instead of her usual blue. * Next to them stand the Unknown Soldiers from Forgotten Worlds and Morrigan, wearing a rather revealing black dress, hot pants and violet thigh-high socks instead of her usual attire. She also lacks the bat wings on her head and back, which makes her appear as a normal human being. * Finally, Felicia can be spotted at the right side, inside the pool. She's fully submerged and only her head and shoulder can be seen, but her blue hair and white cat ears make her easily recognizable. Capcom Summer Special 2004 Capcom Summer Special 2004 is a special comic book issue part of UDON Studios' Street Fighter comic book line, featuring three separate and unconnected short stories: "Pa Pa's Gift" is centered on Street Fighter's Chun-li, "The Eye of Belial" focus on Morrigan's father Belial Aensland, and "Junior High" features the cast of Rival Schools. "The Eye of Belial" is UDON's first work based on the Darkstalkers series. Within "Pa Pa's Gift" there's a minor reference to Darkstalkers: in one panel where Chun-li sits on a bench, there's a poster behind her depicting Darkstalkers artwork, specifically one of the variant covers for this very issue depicting Morrigan, Lilith and Demitri Maximoff. Street Fighter X Tekken A direct link between the Darkstalkers series and Street Fighter X Tekken can be seen in Paul Phoenix's official artwork for the game. In it he's punching an alien (a common occurrence of his backstory being his insistence on challenging aliens to battle) while Pyron from Darkstalkers and Saturn Dyer from Star Gladiator (two aliens characters) observe from the background, covered by shadows. A second link can be seen during the Street Fighter X Tekken episode #2 trailer, release in June 4th. In it a kid who appears prominently is wearing a red t-shirt with the phrase "Darkstalkers are not dead" written on it. This detail was believed to be included as part of Yoshinori Ono's campaign to drum up interest in a possible Darkstalkers sequel, which sadly never materialized. Street Fighter × All Capcom Darkstalkers was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom, including 13 of the series' roster represented in a total of 31 playable character cards, plus several stages from the series. The characters included are Rikuo, Sasquatch, Victor von Gerdenheim, Lord Raptor, B.B. Hood, Pyron and Jedah Dohma in a single card; and Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Lilith Aensland, Felicia, Hsien-ko and Huitzil in more than one card. Characters with more than one card usually include atleast one where they are represented in an alternative color scheme, such as Morrigan and Huitzil using their 2P colors, Lilith using her Morrigan or "Liligan" color and Felicia in her tanned MP color from Vampire Savior. Besides characters, the game's training/story mode "Street Fight" featured two mission courses set in Darkstalkers locations: one set in Morrigan's Deserted Chateau from Vampire Savior and another set in Lord Raptor's Australia stage from Vampire Hunter. SFXAC_darkstalkers_cards.png|All cards representing the Darkstalkers series SFXAC_Morrigan.png|Morrigan in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Demitri.jpg|Demitri in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Felicia.png|Felicia in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Lilith.png|Lilith in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_deserted_chateau.jpg|Morrigan in the Deserted Chateau stage Xsfac_deserted_chateau.png|Deserted Chateau artwork Xsfac_australia.png|Lord Raptor's stage artwork Street Fighter Battle Combination The Darkstalkers series appears as the first of four collaboration events between the mobile card game Street Fighter Battle Combination and other Capcom series. The collaboration in question featured three Darkstalkers characters in special cards together with a Street Fighter character. As cards in this game represent the actual characters while they engage in battle, this is considered a type 1 link. The three cards in question are: Collabo_01_01.jpg|"Wandering Libido in Shadows - Morrigan x Ryu" Collabo_01_02.jpg|"Lost Child of Desire - Lilith x Sakura" Collabo_01_03.jpg|"Dancing Pretty Beast - Felicia x Makoto" The collaboration was available only for a limited time, with Morrigan and Lilith featured from April 14 to May 8 and Felicia being available from May 8 to May 26; although the collaboration became available a few more times at later dates. Street Fighter Puzzle Spirits As part of a celebration over breaking the 200.000 downloads threshold, Street Fighter Puzzle Spirits held a special event in which Darkstalkers characters Morrigan and Felicia became available for play. Both characters were introduced as playable fighters obtainable during the event for a limited time, from April 30 to May 12. The event also included moves from both characters to be unlocked, including most of her standard techniques such as Morrigan's Soul Fist, Finishing Shower and Felicia's Dancing Flash. SF_PS_morrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland SF_PS_felicia.png|Felicia SF_PS_moves1.png|Morrigan and Felicia's moves A second collaboration event held shortly after the first introduced a third Darkstalker to the roster of playable characters: Hsien-ko, as well as unlockable skills for her such as the Tenraiha. Hsien-ko, as well as Morrigan and Felicia who were available once again, were all obtainable during this event. As before, the event lasted a limited time starting in July 23 and ending July 30, 2015. SF_PS_hsienko.png|Lei-Lei (Hsien-ko) SF_PS_moves2.png|Her moves Ultra Street Fighter IV Femme Fatale Horror Pack Cammy's costume in the Femme Fatale Horror Pack DLC appears to be based off Q-Bee, one of the new characters introduced in Vampire Savior. The resemblance is primarily due to the black and yellow pattern in the costume's body and the similar appearance on their insect legs, while the rest of the costume appears mostly original. Whether this resemblance was intentional, however, is uncertain, and this choice of costume for Cammy could also be a nod to the codename she used during her tenure as a Shadaloo assassin, "Killer Bee". Street Fighter Unlimited #11 The second-to-last issue in UDON's Street Fighter Unlimited comic book series features a brief cameo of Jedah Dohma, the Dark Messiah from Vampire Savior. After being sent to what appears to be Hell and having defeated a number of demons, Gill is approached by Jedah Dohma with an offering to form an alliance with him. This scene serves as the set-up for the following crossover comic series Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers, which features both characters as the main antagonists. Street Fighter V Halloween update 2 out of the 7 Halloween-themed costumes in the 2016 Halloween update for Street Fighter V are inspired by Darkstalkers characters. Ryu's costume is based on a ghost samurai, and heavily resembles the possessed suit of armor Bishamon, most notably in the mask and helmet with the crescent-shaped crest at the front. Although the costume is not a complete replica of Bishamon's design, the official Street Fighter V site does aknowledge the resemblance directly in Ryu's "Costume" section. Nash's costume is based on the Frankenstein's Monster, and inspired in the design of Darkstalkers' own version of it, Victor von Gerdenheim. The costume uses a very different palette of colors (with brown and black instead of the brighter green and yellow used by Victor), but selecting the 6th color option gives it Victor's exact palette, completing the resemblance. This costume pack was available for a limited time, from October 11 to October 29. SFV_Ryu_Bishamon_costume.png|Ryu's costume SFV_website_bishamon_comment.png|Official website's comment, referencing Bishamon SFV_Nash_Victor_costume_6.png|Nash's costume, with Victor's palette Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers is a crossover comic book series written and drawn by UDON Studios, pitting characters from both franchises in a series of confrontations within the Darkstalkers' Majigen world. The series consists of 9 issues, with the first (issue #0) released in February 22 and ending at issue #8 in January 19, 2018. The story is a direct continuation of UDON's previous Street Fighter comic series Street Fighter Unlimited and their own Darkstalkers comic line from 2010, and is an adaptation of the plotline from Vampire Savior. Following Gill's defeat in issue #11 of Unlimited, he ends up in the Makai, the main world of the Darkstalkers, and is greeted by Jedah Dohma, who has returned after thousands of years and is brewing a plan to reshape the entire universe in his image. Asking for his help, both Gill and Jedah create an alternate dimension known as the "Majigen", and have several Street Fighters and Darkstalkers trapped within, as Jedah's plan requires harvesting a lot of worthy souls to succeed. The Street Fighters find themselves in a strange realm and are soon forced to defend themselves from some of the Darkstalkers, setting the story into motion. The crossover features almost the entire cast of the Darkstalkers series and most of the more popular and recent Street Fighters, including newcomers from Street Fighter V like Necalli and Rashid. Following this crossover series, the UDON Street Fighter line started including Darkstalkers characters as part of the setting, both in small cameos and as major parts of the plot, such as the September 11, 2019 issue "Akuma vs. Hell" which has Akuma fight monsters in the Darkstalkers' Makai world. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver.03.020 As part of the ongoing addition of DLC costumes based on Capcom's several franchises, Darkstalkers gets a 3-costume pack for Juri, Urien and Menat. Juri is given a costume based on Lilith Aensland, the little succubus and other half of Morrigan who first debuted in Vampire Savior, while Urien's costume is of the half-human/half-vampire Dark Hunter Donovan Baine from Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Juri's costume also includes a palette choice (#4) based on Morrigan's colors as well. Menat's costume, on the other hand, is a "Khaibit costume" and an indirect reference to Anakaris: the costume is based on the female form assumed by Khaibit, a little servant of Anakaris who can be seen in some of his techniques, during a move known as "Pharaoh Decoration" in which four of them surround the enemy as Anakaris attacks with several different spells, electrocuting and freezing them on the process. This appearance was also used as a second, rare form assumed by Anakaris when caught in Demitri's Midnight Bliss attack (a technique which transforms the victim into another, usually humorous, form before Demitri sucks their blood) from Capcom Fighting Evolution. SFVAE_Juri_lilith_costume.png|Juri's Lilith costume SFVAE_Urien_Donovan_costume.png|Urien's Donovan costume SFVAE_menat_anakaris_costume.png|Menat's Khaibit costume Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Darkstalkers Costume Bundle A bundle set of Darkstalkers costumes became available as paid DLC in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition as part of the Halloween season. The bundle includes the initial three costumes detailed above (Juri's Lilith, Urien's Donovan and Menat's Khaibit) as well as three brand new ones: a Morrigan costume for Chun-li, Demitri costume for Ed and Felicia costume for Menat. All three new costumes feature atleast one extra nod to the series: * Just as Juri's Lilith costume had a Morrigan-themed color, Chun li's Morrigan costume features a color (#5) based on Morrigan's default palette. * The Easter Egg code for Ed's Demitri costume changes its appearance to match Demitri's full vampire/demon form. This winged demonic-looking form of Demitri is visible during some of his strongest special moves. * Unlike the other costumes, Menat's Felicia costume features 3 color choices taken straight from the Darkstalkers series: ** Color 2 (black fur with crimson hair) was introduced as her LP+MK color in Night Warriors. ** Color 3 (crimson fur with white hair) is her SK color in Vampire Savior. ** Color 4 (beige fur with brown hair) is her MK color in Night Warriors. SFVAE_chunli_morrigan_costume.png|Chun-li's Morrigan costume SFVAE_ed_demitri_costume.png|Ed's Demitri costume SFVAE_ed_demitri_alt.png|Ed's costume with the Easter Egg code SFVAE_Menat_Felicia_costume.png|Menat's Felicia costume The whole bundle was later rereleased as part of the Capcom Costume Bundle 1 in April 2019, and the Morrigan costume was reissued in the Chun-Li Costume Bundle. As part of this update patch the in-game store saw the addition of Yuriko Hibiki, Dan Hibiki's little sister. Dan was seen running the store and offering commentary to the player up until this patch, now Yuriko joins him in the same capacity, assisting Dan in the store and offering her own commentary on items. As this was almost at the beginning of the Halloween season, one of Yuriko's text artworks has her donning a Lilith cosplay costume for the occasion. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver.05.001 The 5th Season 4 DLC character Gill comes together with several different costumes, and this includes a crossover costume of Pyron, the main antagonist from the first two Darkstalkers games. The costume faithfully recreates Pyron in full 3D and adds a heat and fire effect around it to copy Pyron's status as a being made of pure fire/energy. Despite the effect the costume is not meant to be Pyron itself but a cosplay costume worn by Gill. License Category:Summary links Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links